Problem: Convert $314_{10}$ to base 6.
Explanation: The largest power of $6$ that is less than or equal to $314$ is $6^3$, which equals $216$. Because $(1\cdot 6^3)=216<314<(2\cdot 6^3)=432$, the digit in the $6^3$ place is $1$. Since $314-216=98$, we know that the digit in the $6^2$ place is $2$ because $72=2\cdot 6^2<98<3\cdot 6^2=108$. We then note that $98-72=26$, which can be expressed as $(4\cdot6^1)+ (2\cdot 6^0)$. Therefore the digit in the $6^1$ places is $4$, and the digit in the $6^0$ place is $2$.

We now see that $314_{10}=\boxed{1242_6}$.